


Make You Come Undone.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Cuddling, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Enjolras, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Mouthy Submissives, Movie Night, Naked Cuddling, No IRB Approval, Nudity, Spanking, Submissive!Grantaire, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take your clothes off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Come Undone.

"Take your clothes off."

Grantaire stops, one foot in the door. He carefully puts his bag down on the floor, kicks the door shut behind him, and straightens. "What, no foreplay?" he asks, his hands going to his belt as he speaks.

"This is foreplay," Enjolras says. He smiles. Grantaire looks suddenly nervous. Enjolras smiles wider. Yes, this was definitely worth getting himself off thoroughly before Grantaire came over. He's not going to be tempted to rush anything.

"I notice you're still wearing clothes," Grantaire says. He has his shoes and socks off, and his pants and underwear quickly follow. He's very quick. Enjolras approves.

"You're very perceptive," Enjolras says.

"Would it also be perceptive for me to say that I thought we were going to be hanging out and watching movies?" Grantaire asks. He pulls his shirt over his head, then looks down at the pile of clothes on the floor. He looks back and forth between it and Enjolras a few times, then sighs and starts folding.

"Oh, we are," Enjolras says. He's enjoying this possibly too much. No, he corrects. There's no way to enjoy this too much. "But I haven't seen you naked yet. That seemed a cruel oversight on my part."

Grantaire stops. "I'm not getting dressed again, am I?" he asks fatalistically. "Oh my god, you pervert. You absolute pervert. Are you going to make me sit on your lap, too?"

"Make you?" Enjolras asks. "I was going to _let you_ , but keep talking and I might permit you to beg me to be allowed."

"I should stop digging," Grantaire says, nodding to himself. "Right, good boys probably stop digging right around this point. Good boys quit while they're ahead."

"Embracing prescriptivism?" Enjolras asks.

"No, amateur mind-reading," Grantaire says. "I figure if I can anticipate your cunning evilness, I'll get brownie points and possibly a spanking. Since I'm not going to get punished, I have to earn them by being good. That was the point, wasn't it?"

"Something like that," Enjolras says. "Hands behind your back, legs apart. I want to see you."

"Examine me, more like," Grantaire says. With his hands behind his back and his legs shoulder-width apart, he's displaying himself perfectly. Enjolras walks around him slowly, licking his lips as he goes. Grantaire's fit, but not sculpted. He has a few scattered, yellowing bruises that are probably from one of his many, many, many pick-up soccer games with the amis. He's trying to suck his stomach in, but Enjolras places his hand gently on Grantaire's abdomen until Grantaire exhales and relaxes.

"Don't hide from me," Enjolras says.

"I know you eschew unreasonable standards of beauty," Grantaire says while Enjolras slides his hand up Grantaire's chest. "but I embrace reality when it comes to how I look. There is no need for you to look so interested. My body is not that awesome."

"I beg to differ," Enjolras says. He tugs slightly on Grantaire's nipples and then scrapes his nails over them, yes, definitely as much of a turn-on for Grantaire as Enjolras had thought. Enjolras'd been somewhat distracted before, and it's good to know he hadn't been misremembering Grantaire's reactions.

"Yeah, well, I live in this body. It's good enough for what I use it for, but I'm under no delusions. Please don't start to be under any delusions."

"If you're going to keep body-shaming yourself--"

"Oh, come on," Grantaire interrupts. "No, that is not body-shaming. I am perfectly fine with how I look. But I'm ugly compared to you, this truth is held to be self-evident, so let's not rub that in, okay?"

Enjolras stops. "You're that uncomfortable with me looking at you? Grantaire, this is not a _competition_."

Grantaire looks away. "I know that. Look, I know I'm not good enough for you in so, so, _so_ many ways, can we just move on?"

"I-- we can, if you want." Fuck. "Would you feel more comfortable if you got dressed?"

"No!" Grantaire crosses his arms, then sheepishly moves them behind his back again. "No, you want to-- you're going to see me naked a lot. Why not examine me all at once? I mean, it's not like you're going to break up with me because I'm not some kind of body-builder." He laughs nervously. "If I don't pass muster, what are you going to do, wear a blindfold every time you have me at your mercy? I don't think so."

"Grantaire, I'm not doing this to judge you," Enjolras says. "I'm doing this because I intend to wring pleasure from every part of your body. That requires preparation, the first step being getting acquainted with the subject matter."

"Only you," Grantaire mutters. "Only you." He sighs. "Fine. Continue on manhandling me in the name of research. Your methodology could use some work, though."

"I am open to all criticism," Enjolras says. "Would you like to tell me how I can touch you and in what order?"

"Not particularly," Grantaire says. "It was more of a general complaint. And it should not be so erotic, you treating me like a science fair project."

"I assure you, the experiments will be rigorous," Enjolras says and Grantaire laughs.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras," Grantaire says. "I swear, I'm usually not this body-conscious. I don't think I've ever been this body-conscious. I wander around naked all the time and never notice. I don't know where this shit is coming from, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. We tried something. You don't like it--"

"I do like it," Grantaire says. "I'm just very, um, very body-aware. Which might be the point? You're staring at me, giving me all your attention, and it's disconcerting. But in a good way? I like you disconcerting me. Seriously, just ignore me."

"I'm not going to ignore you," Enjolras takes a step back and Grantaire's face falls. Grantaire might be telling him to not-stop, but that doesn't mean Enjolras wasn't going much too fast. He needs to slow down. Even more importantly, he needs to learn when Grantaire's telling him to slow down and when Grantaire's just mouthing off. _This is why we have a safeword_ , Enjolras thinks. Maybe they should get a slow-down word, too. Or maybe Enjolras could learn how to listen to his boyfriend. He thinks the latter is much more likely to be effective. "Touch your nipples for me, please."

Grantaire looks confused, but presses his thumbs against his nipples.

"Now, I want you to show me how you like it. Show me what you do when you're getting yourself off."

Grantaire does and Enjolras watches carefully, taking note of everything. He gives Grantaire a good five minutes to show off and get himself back in the mood, before he decides to move on.

"Now," he says. "I'm going to touch your thighs. You can put your hands in my hair. Move me away if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Grantaire nods. Enjolras goes down to his knees in front of him and Grantaire's breath hitches, but then Grantaire rests his right hand gently of the back of Enjolras's neck. That's good. Grantaire can yank him away instinctively if he dislikes something, and it gives Enjolras more ways of judging Grantaire's level of interest in this.

Enjolras runs his fingers along Grantaire's thighs, exploring the muscles, pressing down to gauge reactions. Grantaire is quiet, but his hand is a steady presence. Enjolras bends forward and kisses the inside of Grantaire's thighs.

"What do you see?" Grantaire asks. "When you look at me?"

"I see that your powerful thighs will fuck me like a machine," Enjolras says. He reaches back and presses his open palm against Grantaire's ass. "You could keep a punishing pace, pounding into me exactly as I need it. I could make you keep time to a metronome and you could handle it."

Grantaire shudders. "Enjolras..."

"I see that your cock is the perfect size for me to suck on, and I'm going to practice. We're going to see how long you can go without coming with my mouth on you. My tongue wants to discover how to make your toes curl and your back bend, make you curse me. I'm going to have your hands cuffed over your head and your ankles tied to the bed, have you bound so tight, and all you'll be able to move is your hips. You'll thrust into my mouth, all your frustrations localized on me, driving you out of your mind, keeping you exactly how I want you."

Enjolras presses a kiss to Grantaire's very interested cock, then pulls back and stands up.

"I think I've forgotten this is really awkward," Grantaire says helpfully. "Mission accomplished."

Enjolras smiles. "May I keep looking at you?"

"Yes," Grantaire says and clasps his hands behind his back again.

Enjolras trails his fingers down Grantaire's arm as he walks behind him, and then wraps his fingers around Grantaire's wrist. "I see you have strong hands, talented fingers. You're going to open yourself up for me, fuck yourself on your fingers for me. I might watch you do it, or I might not. It'll be enough for me knowing that you're doing it for me, and it'll be enough for you knowing that you're serving me like this. Maybe I'll make you work for it, see how distracting you can be. Would you like to distract me? Would you like to put yourself on display, tempt me into shutting my laptop and just thrusting into you?"

"Enjolras, _please_."

"Mmm. Or maybe I'll have you jerk off, put on a show for me. Either way, I'll be tying you up after. You're strong, so I'll have to be careful, make sure you can't hurt yourself when you struggle. And you'll struggle, I'll make sure of it, but you won't be going anywhere. I'll have you right where I want you, and I'll be taking so much advantage of that. Maybe I'll be riding you, taking my pleasure from your excellent cock."

Grantaire whimpers and Enjolras kisses Grantaire's bicep. "I'm going to fuck myself on you, use you for your cock, because that's all you're good for, isn't it? You were built for sex and I own you now," Grantaire's head falls back and his hands come apart. Enjolras grabs them before Grantaire can move them to touch his cock. "Tsk, bad boy. Do you want me to touch you?"

" _Yes_ , Enjolras, sir, please," Grantaire begs, rubbing back against him but not trying to break out of Enjolras's grip. "Please touch me."

"Good boy," Enjolras purrs in his ear, then reaches around and takes Grantaire's cock in hand. He's so hard, so responsive, so perfect. This won't take long. "My good boy. I own you and I'm going to make so much use of you. That gorgeous ass of yours is begging for a spanking, for me to take you over my knee and teach you that I always keep my promises. When I say I'm going to spank you, I will, and I'm going to prove it. A boy like you shouldn't go too long without a spanking, no, you shouldn't. You need frequent reminders of who owns you, and you'll wear my marks, you'll remember every time you sit down, remember what I do to you, remember what you let me do, remember who you submit to and why."

"I am totally, totally," Grantaire says breathlessly, thrusting forward into Enjolras's hand and then back to rub himself shamelessly against Enjolras's cock. "Totally on board with all of this. Totally. Yes. Spank me, Enjolras. Take-- fucking take your due from me, take me, take everything, it's all for-- fucking plunder me, Enjolras, take everything."

"Oh, I will," Enjolras promises lowly. "I'll wring everything from you, leave you empty and panting and begging for more, begging for everything I'll give you. I'll have you on the floor, begging me like a dog. Like the dog you are for me, you'll take anything and be grateful and always come back for more."

Grantaire whimpers. " _Enjolras_."

"And your knees. I'm going to have you kneel for me. You look so lovely on your knees, like you belong there, like you were made to submit to me. I'll cuff your hands behind your back, just to make sure you can't disobey, just to take every shred of control away from you. You won't be able to disobey. I won't allow it. I'll cuff you and fuck your mouth, take everything I want from you. And you'll love it. You'll be so hard, harder than you've ever been, and I'll have you in a cock ring, put you in some nipple clamps, oh, you're going to love those. I have so many plans for those, you're going to be such a slut for those, such a slut for the pain. I'm going to have you all pretty for me, all pretty and at my feet, and I'm going to fuck your mouth until you can't take it anymore, and you'll be so sore, you'll think of me every time you swallow. And you'll still be begging me for more, you'll be so desperate, just like this, so desperate for me to use you, to claim you, to just take everything I want from you and leave you aching."

Grantaire groans and thrusts once more into Enjolras's hand before coming. Enjolras milks his cock until Grantaire whimpers, and then lets him go. He pulls a washcloth out of his back pocket and wipes his hands clean.

"A dog, huh?" Grantaire asks eventually. Enjolras can't see his face, but he can _hear_ the grin. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"My lease doesn't allow pets," Enjolras says. "It's very sad."

Grantaire snorts. "Yes, yes, you've been deprived of mindlessly loyal companionship, oh, wait, no, you haven't." he stretches his arms up over his head and bends down with the stretch, giving Enjolras an excellent view, which is probably the point. Grantaire turns around. "Would it be shooting myself in the foot if I pointed out that you slipped into master/slave roleplay there? Not that I mind _at all_ , but I thought you were being self-righteously self-denying."

Enjolras shrugs. "You were right that some things are just hot. I still don't want you calling me Master, but some of the associated kinks, well, I'm open to them. As you can see. Do you want to hear now about how much I value you as an independent, free human being--"

"Blah blah blah, et cetera et cetera," Grantaire finishes for him. "No, I'm okay. That was hot. I know you're not in this just for my awesome body."

Enjolras smiles and kisses him. "Don't be sarcastic about how much I like your awesome body. Do you need another lesson in it? Because I'm willing to keep going."

"I, uh, no," Grantaire says. "Lesson learned. Taken into account. Whatever. Lesson highly appreciated. I take it you're not repulsed and I should not be putting my clothes on to cover myself so I don't scare the paint off the walls."

Enjolras grimaces. "Grantaire, I am absolutely serious. If you want me to ask you before telling you to take your clothes off, please tell me. If you want me to ask before I touch you, please tell me. I really dislike hearing you talk shit about yourself."

"It's called self-deprecation, Enjolras," Grantaire says. "Stop acting like I'm one step away from, I don't even know, wearing a mask everywhere because I can't bear to make anyone look at my terrible face and then stalk young singers through the walls and scare off their boyfriends and then crank-call Andrew Lloyd Webber at three a.m. to tell him he's my angel of music."

"I don't think that's how that goes," Enjolras says.

"You're right, I'd do it at four a.m. And then I'd -- how does that end? Does he kill himself? Why do I think he kills himself? Am I confusing it with something else?"

"Probably," Enjolras says.

"But, anyway. Relax, Enjolras. Stop being so serious. It's not a big deal." Grantaire actually pats him on the shoulder. "Oh, and let's not mention this is big talk from a guy who hasn't even been inside me yet. _I'm going to fuck you until your brains come out_ , that's nice, I haven't conveniently forgotten that you haven't so much as fingered me or anyone else, ever. Trust you to try to be a perfectionist at something you've never done before."

"It's called dedication," Enjolras says and ignores Grantaire calling him on his blatant attempt to make Grantaire forget that Enjolras is running on research and his fantasies right now. Because the entire point is hands-on research so that their first time is amazing and completely makes Grantaire forget that Enjolras is new to this. Because Enjolras is going to fuck him better than anyone's ever fucked him before. Enjolras refuses to allow it to be anything less than amazing for Grantaire.

Confidence. Confidence is the key. Because Enjolras will be damned if Grantaire starts making allowances for Enjolras's inexperience. He has no interest whatsoever in disappointing Grantaire.

"It's called you having one gear," Grantaire tells him. "But you should realize that I am going to hold you to all this rough stuff. Don't think you can just get away with growling it at me like you'll tear me to pieces with your voice if I do anything other than listen. You damn well better tie me to the bed and have your way with me. I expect you to use me for my considerable sexual prowess or whatever, and will be very disappointed if you're all bark and no bite."

Enjolras walks forward, crowding into Grantaire's space. Grantaire takes an instinctive step back. Enjolras grins. "Have you ever," he asks, putting his hand on Grantaire's chest, "known me to be all bark and no bite?"

"I. No," Grantaire says. "Your, um. Your bite is definitely there. You definitely bite. Yes. Um. Also, you look like you're going to eat me alive, and can I just say, please do?"

"Later," Enjolras promises him. "Movie first," he says and goes to the kitchen to get the popcorn, because there's a point to this date and it's not to get completely ahead of the plan. Because if he keeps backing Grantaire up against the wall, he's going to get ahead of the plan. He's really got to stop getting ahead of himself. Really. Because if he can't control himself, how can he control Grantaire? He can't. He has to get a fucking grip on himself. So he busies himself with the popcorn and not shoving Grantaire against the wall, trapping his arms between their bodies, and rubbing himself off against Grantaire's ass.

Grantaire just stares after him. Enjolras has most of the popcorn in the bowl when Grantaire calls. "Wait, I get to fuck you?"

Enjolras pops a kernel into his mouth and doesn't turn around. " _Get_ to fuck me?"

"Whatever, be allowed to, you figure out the best word for it. I'm going to be fucking you?" 

Grantaire's hovering by the entrance to the kitchen. Enjolras hands him the six-pack of coke and points with his chin towards the couch. "Do you object to it?" he asks. "If you don't want to, of course you don't have to."

"What?" Grantaire looks shocked by the suggestion. "No, of course I don't object to it. Fuck. I mean. You could be tied to the bed, blindfolded, gagged, and you'd still be calling all the shots. You're always in charge. I know that relative position vis a vis cocks and asses doesn't mean shit. But I didn't think you'd want it. Um. Not that I've thought about fucking you. That much."

Enjolras reaches out and wraps his hand around Grantaire's arm. It's that or Grantaire's hip, and if he touches Grantaire's below the belt right now, they probably won't make it to the couch. Enjolras is all too aware of the limits of his self-control right now. "Did you think I wouldn't want you inside me?" He's staring at Grantaire and isn't interested in letting him duck the question. He wants to know what assumptions Grantaire's making about their relationship. If he doesn't know, they can't address them. If Grantaire wants something, but doesn't think Enjolras would agree, he should still bring it out in the open. These things are important.

"You are so not a bottom," Grantaire says. "I am, and we recognize our type. It's like a gaydar, but specialized. Bottomdar. Catcherdar. But, again. Relative positions. I mean. Submission and bottoming-- stop looking at me like that. I can't think when you do."

"You thought I wouldn't want it?" Enjolras asks, and Grantaire nods.

"Some people don't like it," Grantaire says. "I figured... you know. You might not."

Enjolras kisses him lightly. "As you have belabored, I've never done any of this before. If you're assuming I won't want to do something, tell me and we can talk about if I actually do or don't want to do it. And if it's that you aren't comfortable doing something to me, that's important, too."

"I am totally comfortable fucking you," Grantaire says. "Just to put that out there."

"Good," Enjolras says. "I won't do gagging," and Grantaire mouths _of course you won't_ , "but tying me up and blindfolding me is on the table, if you'd like. And, yes, I'll still be in control of you. I'll be spreading my legs for you and telling you exactly how to fuck me. And it's going to be easy, Grantaire. Very easy. Because I'm going to make you practice before I let you go all the way. I'm going to make you finger me, make you prove you're ready. I'm going to pace you. You're going to fuck me and it will be exactly how I want it. Start thinking about that."

Grantaire's eyes are wide and desperate. Then he looks away and laughs a little. "Jesus, Enjolras. If you actually do that, I'm going to put human sex toy on my resume."

Enjolras cups Grantaire's cheek. "No, you'll put that you're a good boy. A good boy who is so good at obeying me and making me happy. And good boys get rewarded. If you can get through the movie, I'm going to spank you."

Grantaire presses his head against Enjolras's hand. "Define 'get through'."

"We watch all the way to the end," Enjolras says. "With no fast-forwarding to get there. Good enough?"

Grantaire kisses Enjolras's palm and Enjolras has to fight the instinct to pull his hand back, because if Grantaire keeps doing that, Enjolras will bend him over something, and then it'll be Enjolras's fault they don't make it to the end. He wonders how much Grantaire would laugh at him if Enjolras tried to put limits on Grantaire kissing him. A lot, he thinks. And he doesn't want to limit it. At all.

"It does things to me when you do that," Enjolras says, because honest feedback is important.

Grantaire smirks. "Good things," he says.

"Good things," Enjolras agrees.

"I am going to exploit the hell out of that kink," Grantaire tells him, because of course he will. "Is it just your hand or is it anywhere?"

"Probably anywhere," Enjolras says, "and we'll explore that later. I told you I was obsessed with your mouth." And then Enjolras pulls his hand away because Grantaire has his mouth open in a slight 'o' and Enjolras suspects his fingers are about to get sucked on.

Grantaire looks both evil and disappointed. He licks his lips blatantly. "Uh-huh. So, hey. Speaking of you topping from the bottom. Would you let me fuck you without all the kink attached? Like, with me actually having some kind of control?"

Enjolras smiles ruefully. "Yes, although I can't really make promises I'll remember that I can't order you around, and so you might have to remind me that we left the kink at the door." He takes the popcorn bowl from the table and heads towards the couch. Grantaire follows him obediently. "Anything we do with kink, I'm willing to try without it. I'm completely open to vanilla. What sorts of things would you like to do kink-free?"

Enjolras puts the popcorn bowl down on the side table and Grantaire places the coke next to it. "I have no idea," Grantaire says. "I haven't been thinking very vanilla thoughts lately. For which I blame you entirely. I'm innocently sitting there, thinking of pleasant things and then I touch myself and remember I need to call you, and then there goes all vanilla possibilities, never to return. It's all whips and chains and you training me to curl up at your feet with hand signals."

"Right now I want you on my lap," Enjolras says, sitting down. Grantaire looks at him dubiously, but gets himself settled down on top of Enjolras. Enjolras wraps his arm around Grantaire's waist. "And thank you for that voice-mail. That was very lovely to listen to. And re-listen to. And ponder." He kisses the nape of Grantaire's neck. "All mine."

"I definitely want you to train me," Grantaire says helpfully. He wiggles a little, getting himself comfortable. Enjolras wonders if he should have worn sweatpants instead. Is it uncomfortable for Grantaire that Enjolras is wearing jeans? Enjolras is annoyed with himself for not realizing that it could be. Next time. Next time, he'll make sure. "I mean, you're totally planning on training me to take your dick, aren't you? Don't lie, I've seen your dildo collection. And having me walk around naked, that's gotta be something in some plan of yours."

"The plan is that I want to see you," Enjolras says. "All of you. And I want you comfortable naked around me." And Enjolras isn't entirely comfortable with the way Grantaire seems to be focused on Enjolras training him, but Enjolras is taking it as yet another sign of how much trust Grantaire places in him. Grantaire's the one with the sexual experience, and he's acting like he's the one who needs a training regimen. Enjolras wonders how Grantaire would take it if Enjolras suggested that this is all actually training for _Enjolras_. He'd laugh, Enjolras suspects. "And," he adds, biting gently at Grantaire's earlobe, "I want you to remember your submission. In this case, to my whims, arbitrary or selfish as they may seem."

"Really not arguing," Grantaire says. "I have made my peace with the fact that you think I make a nice decoration for your sofa."

"You are goddamn gorgeous and I will tell you that until you believe me, and then keep telling you that," Enjolras says. He grabs the popcorn bowl and places it in Grantaire's lap, and then picks up the remote.

"Looks aren't everything," Grantaire says, but grabs a handful of popcorn, so he's otherwise occupied when Enjolras hits play.

At least Grantaire manages to swallow before he starts laughing.

"We're watching Citizen Kane? You're such a cliche."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Enjolras says. He places his hand firmly on Grantaire's hip. "Your other option is Casablanca. Choose carefully."

"I like examinations of the corrupting influences of power and how it brutally destroyed one guy's happiness," Grantaire says decisively. "But, you know. Next time can we watch something made this century? I'll bring over a stupid art house movie that you won't understand and promise not to mock you for your terrible taste in entertainment. And then I'll be a good boy and shut up and let you show me black and white films and rant about the Hayes Code. And then Combeferre will walk in and make us watch something educational or a nature show-- Combeferre's not going to walk in, is he?"

"No," Enjolras says, deciding to ignore Grantaire's opinions about his cinematic tastes. He's heard them all before. "He's off with Courfeyrac and won't be back until tomorrow. I wouldn't have you like this if he could see."

"Why not?" Grantaire asks. "Seriously, I mean that. Why not?"

"I hadn't considered otherwise," Enjolras says, a little surprised. He hadn't expected that from Grantaire. Should he have? Grantaire jokes around about sex and talks about it with their friends, but Enjolras hadn't seen anything that would make him suspect that Grantaire's an exhibitionist. He's noticed that Grantaire likes to talk big, but the details are never there. For all his boasting, he's actually quite discreet. Enjolras wonders if that'll change once the sex he's boasting about is happening with a mutual friend. "Would you want him to walk in and see you like this?"

Grantaire looks away, blushing. "I-- I might not _mind_. Although he might, of course. I didn't think."

"I'd ask him first before deliberately putting him in that situation," Enjolras says. "If you want to, I can. Would you get off on that, knowing that Combeferre could walk in at any time, see you so obedient, humoring your boyfriend and his strange whims?"

"I wouldn't mind him seeing me taking your cock," Grantaire says. "Any of them. I wouldn't mind them seeing. I'd like it. It'd be you claiming me publicly. Showing them I'm yours. I might fail at just about everything, but I can totally succeed in getting fucked. In a different way than they usually see me get fucked. This time by your cock, not by my increasingly poor choices."

"Grantaire..." They're going to need to deal with that one of these days, Enjolras thinks. Deal with some kind of separation between what they do in bed and out of it. Deal with the way Grantaire is always sure he's never welcome or good enough and so does everything he can to self-sabotage. And none of that is going to happen right now. "You are mine," he says instead. "And if I did the things to you that I want to do to you, if I did them in public, we'd get arrested for indecent exposure, so, no, that's not going to be happening." He places his hand gently on Grantaire's cock to make his point.

"I'd get arrested," Grantaire says, "you'd just be aiding and abetting. Also, no fair if you get handsy and distract me. I want that on the record. If it's your fault, I still get a spanking. You don't get to cheat your way out of not keeping your promises."

"Consider it character-building," Enjolras suggests. "And, hey, you're the one who wanted to be trained." But he removes his hand anyway.

"Thank you," Grantaire says. He rubs against Enjolras's groin as he grabs the remote, then pointedly turns the volume up.

It's nice, Enjolras thinks. They've had movie nights before, but always in groups. This is the first time it's just the two of them. Grantaire settles down pretty quickly and by the second time a whispered comment from Enjolras has him laughing, Enjolras thinks Grantaire's completely gotten over any awkwardness from the fact that he's naked and Enjolras isn't.

Enjolras strokes him occasionally, keeping his touches light and gentle, and it's always on the way to getting more popcorn or grabbing another can of coke. He's doing his best not to tease, not to explore. He hopes this can become their normal. Not Grantaire naked, that probably won't be possible all that often, but just touching him when Enjolras wants to. Grantaire is such a good boy and Enjolras aches to pet him and stroke him and hold him. To touch him casually and let him know that he's loved, that he's wanted.

So he does, because Grantaire agreed, and so Enjolras gets to have this.

As the movie winds to a close, Enjolras takes the popcorn bowl and puts it safely on the side table. He doesn't want to risk a spill as he starts to kiss his way along Grantaire's neck, soft and tender.

"Someone's in a hurry," Grantaire says, throat moving intoxicatingly against Enjolras's lips. Enjolras just has to bite down and suck. Grantaire groans. "Where-- where can I put my hands?" Grantaire asks.

Enjolras pulls back with one last lick. He's about to tell Grantaire that he doesn't need to ask, but he likes the idea of Grantaire wanting to obey him. "Such a good boy," he says. "You may touch me."

Grantaire looks at him dubiously, then carefully puts his hands on Enjolras's back. "It's not fair. You're still wearing clothes."

"Life's not fair," Enjolras tells him breezily, "would you like to work to change that?"

Grantaire laughs. "Sure, sign me up for your mailing list."

Because Enjolras is benevolent, he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Grantaire hesitantly reaches forward, but then turns bold when Enjolras doesn't stop him. Grantaire has him out of his shirt and then tugs his undershirt off of him, pushing his arms where he needs them to go. Enjolras stops him when Grantaire's hands go to Enjolras's belt.

"Come on," Grantaire complains. "You've been feeling me up for two hours."

"No," Enjolras says.

Grantaire presses the heel of his hand against Enjolras's cock and Enjolras grabs his wrist. "You said I could touch."

Which is true. Grantaire has an excellent point, and Enjolras is going to have to work on that. Grantaire needs consistent rules. Enjolras is going to have to be more specific in the future and not confuse Grantaire. "But not there. Not after I've stopped you once already. Do you want to get spanked?" Grantaire nods. "Then behave." 

"So, step five in your cunning plan to destroy my personal boundaries is to, what, deny yourself?" Grantaire asks.

"Do you have personal boundaries?" Enjolras asks. He cups Grantaire's chin and turns his head to the side. He strokes down Grantaire's jawline and Grantaire's shivers.

"I might," Grantaire insists as Enjolras continues to stroke his jaw, following the muscles down to Grantaire's neck. "Not by the time you're done with me, though, sure."

Enjolras smiles. "I'm going to take such good care of you," he promises. "And your personal boundaries, whatever they might happen to be. Let me know." He trails his fingers down the muscles in Grantaire's chest and Grantaire's breathing quickens as Enjolras scrapes his nails over his pectorals. "I'm going to give you ten," he says.

"Can I earn more by being good and not grabbing your cock again?" Grantaire asks. His hands have found their way behind his back again. Enjolras thinks he's going to have to cuff him sooner than he'd planned. Grantaire's clearly ready for it.

"Ten," Enjolras repeats. "I'm going to see how you take it and we can move forward from there some other time."

"Oh my god, this is a spanking experiment," Grantaire says. "I honestly cannot believe you. You can't just spank me, can you? You have to have a method and test your, I don't even know anymore. Test your hypotheses about force and friction and appropriate stimuli. Test Case 1: Grantaire after an orgasm and lots of teasing. Test Case 2... what are you going to do, grab me, yank my pants down, and have me brace myself against a wall?"

"I can," Enjolras says. It's not a bad idea. He's reached Grantaire's hips by this point and is rubbing slow circles with his thumb. "Would you like that?"

"Would you like that, he asks. Of course I would like that. My god, Enjolras. I want to see your lab book. I want to enter things into your lab book. Feedback from participants is important, isn't it? It is, right? I did my mandatory science requirement with astronomy, so I have no fucking clue, but let's just pretend that I was aware I had this kink before you decided to trip me and tie me up."

"I haven't tied you up yet," Enjolras says. Grantaire's legs are spread and he's hard again, but Enjolras ignores his cock and moves to tease his thighs instead. "But by all means, please continue."

"You damn well better tie me up," Grantaire threatens, but it comes out more begging than anything else. Enjolras smiles. "I mean it. You better tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me. You better have that on your list. Will Grantaire prefer face-up or face-down? What an excellent question, I'm glad you asked it, Enjolras, it's one the scientific method was created to explore. Thoroughly. With leather and chains. Often. I hypothesize you'll want to watch me fall apart for you, but, hey, you might also want to just plow your way into me, tie me with tons of slack so I'm on my knees and presenting my ass to you, I'll bet you'll love that. You're such a kinky bastard. _Will you please spank me already?_ "

"I don't know," Enjolras says. "Are you going to make me get IRB approval first?"

Grantaire growls at him and Enjolras laughs.

"Okay," Enjolras says. "Over my lap."

"About fucking time," Grantaire says, and he has his ass in position faster than Enjolras had realized Grantaire could move. Desperate boy. Enjolras might have pushed a little too hard and gone too far with the teasing. He'll talk to Grantaire about it later.

Enjolras cracks his knuckles and then presses his hand flat against Grantaire's ass. "React however you'd like," he says. "Orgasm if you want to; I won't stop. If you don't come from my hand on you, you can jerk off afterwards."

"Magnanimous of you," Grantaire grumbles, his face against the couch cushion. "Will you please stop fucking around and-- _Enjolras_!"

"That's one," Enjolras says pleasantly. He admires his hand-print on Grantaire's ass, how Grantaire is rubbing himself shamelessly against Enjolras's thigh. He traces a figure-eight in the mark, then gives Grantaire two more very quickly. The spacing seems to surprise Grantaire, who cries out sharply at the third, not having gotten his breathing back in order. 

The fourth is even harder, and Enjolras's hand aches with the sting of it. He shakes his wrist, then gives number five just as hard. Grantaire's panting hard and Enjolras reaches over with his other hand to stroke the sweat-matted hair at the back of Grantaire's neck. "Good boy, half way there."

Grantaire whines something that's probably his name, and Enjolras gives him number six almost softly compared to the others, just enough for Grantaire to feel it, and Grantaire shudders and comes against Enjolras's thigh. Enjolras doesn't give him any time before giving him the seventh and eighth strokes as hard and as quickly as he can and Grantaire screams. His fingers are digging into the couch and Enjolras gives him a moment to breathe. He strokes his index finger along the crease of Grantaire's thighs and draws lazy shapes along the heated skin. When Grantaire seems to be capable of speech again, Enjolras scrapes his nails hard along the marks and Grantaire drops his head back down with a heavy thud.

"Nine," Enjolras warns, and gives it to him firmly, but not too hard. That's saved for number ten. Grantaire whimpers when it's over, trying to push himself up, and Enjolras places a steady hand on the small of Grantaire's back, his palm still burning. "Stay," he orders. He's not done yet. He presses each of his fingers into the marks, rubbing and stroking and pinching and teasing the skin, making sure Grantaire can feel all of it. He wants to make damn sure Grantaire feels this in the morning, that Grantaire can't do anything without remembering this. This isn't the time for being gentle, it's the time for reminding Grantaire who he gives himself to.

Grantaire's probably right about Enjolras's huge possessiveness streak.

Enjolras scratches the marks one last time, then rests his hands gently on the marks. "My beautiful boy," he murmurs. "So good for me."

"Can I move?" Grantaire asks plaintively, and Enjolras helps him up. Grantaire's eyes are red like he's been crying and he hisses at contact with Enjolras's jeans. Enjolras damns himself for not wearing sweatpants. 

"Just a minute," Enjolras says. He stands up and pulls his jeans off, kicking them to the side. It's all the more apparent how hard he is, but he ignores it as he gets Grantaire settled comfortably on the couch, Enjolras sitting up against the arm of the couch and Grantaire lying with his head in his lap, a blanket nearby in case he wants to get more comfortable. There.

"Good?" Enjolras asks. He strokes Grantaire's hair and Grantaire smiles happily up at him.

"Isn't that up for you to decide?" Grantaire asks softly. "If I've been good?"

"You've been very good," Enjolras says. "But how do you feel?"

"Sore," Grantaire says. He sounds like it, like Enjolras did a lot more than hit him ten times and then literally rub it in. Enjolras wonders what was going through Grantaire's head while it happened, and suddenly he desperately wants to know. "Also like your hard-on is going to poke a hole in my cheek. Can I please do something about that? Please? I know you won't fuck me, which is a crying shame, but please? Something?"

"Soon," Enjolras promises. "What were you thinking about while I was doing it?"

Grantaire sighs. "Please, Enjolras? Can I get you off? Please? That's what I was thinking about. You. Just you. You and your hand and your strength and your intensity and being able to serve you and everything focused on my poor ass. Everything. All of you. Forget everything but you. Please can I suck you off? Jerk you off? Anything. I'll beg for anything."

Enjolras may have underestimated just what getting spanked does to Grantaire. "You don't have to beg," he says. He pulls his cock out of his boxers. "Here. You can do what you like."

"Thank you," Grantaire whispers, and bends down. The blowjob is slow and tender and almost worshipful, nothing like the last time, and Enjolras wants to know all of the ways Grantaire can use his mouth on him, how different things can be depending on the circumstances. Enjolras wants to grab him, but doesn't, instead just placing his hands lightly on Grantaire's shoulders and the back of his neck, letting Grantaire have control, letting Grantaire take what he needs.

"Such a good boy," he murmurs. "My beautiful cocksucker." Grantaire whimpers around his cock and, fuck, Enjolras will not take control. He will not take control. He won't. He lets Grantaire keep going, doing everything he can to avoid doing anything to ruin this for Grantaire. He's not going to fuck his mouth, he's not going to make this too rough. Grantaire clearly needs comfort right now, not Enjolras fisting his hair, pushing his head down, and making him choke. Enjolras busies himself instead with petting Grantaire gently and trying not to come too quickly. He wants Grantaire to have as much time as he wants.

And Grantaire's definitely enjoying himself, if the needy sounds he's making are to be believed. Enjolras keeps murmuring to him, telling him how good he's been, how he can't be anything but good for him, how good he makes him feel. "You have no idea how you look, your lips wrapped around my cock. You fit so well, like you were made for this, made for sucking me off. You were made for taking me. You look so amazing with my cock in your mouth." And he can't hold back anymore, it's too much, _Grantaire_ is too much. "I'm going to come in your mouth, your pretty, slutty little mouth. Are you ready?"

Grantaire pulls back enough to beg, " _please_ ", and then his mouth is back where it should be, taking in the head of Enjolras's cock and sucking fiercely. Enjolras comes with a groan and Grantaire pulls back. He manages to swallow some of it, the rest dripping down his lips and chin, wetting Enjolras's thighs. Before Enjolras can grab anything, Grantaire's bent to lick it up, his tongue working quickly and carefully to clean Enjolras up.

Enjolras's mouth is dry. "Beautiful boy." he breathes. He tips Grantaire's chip up and wipes his thumb through the come still on Grantaire's face. Grantaire turns his head and captures Enjolras's thumb with his mouth. He's so focused, so enraptured, and Enjolras can't stop himself. He grabs Grantaire's head to hold him in place, then licks the rest of his come off of Grantaire's face. And then Grantaire's kissing him, or he's kissing Grantaire, he's lost all sense of who's in control here, but that's good, that's important, letting Grantaire take what he wants, too. Enjolras has no objections to it whatsoever.

Then Grantaire's pulling back. His tongue darts out quickly and he licks Enjolras's cheek. "You had, uh." He laughs a little. "Yeah."

Enjolras grins. He reaches up and wipes his face with his hand. It comes back clean. Grantaire catches his hand and just holds it for a moment, smiling happily at him.

"Do you need anything?" Enjolras asks, using his other hand to tuck himself back into his boxers. "Painkiller, some water, aloe?"

"Maybe later," Grantaire says. He gets himself settled down with his head in Enjolras's lap again. "If you think I'm letting you move, Enjolras, you are sadly mistaken. You are much too comfortable. Oh, look, my pillow's breathing. I should make sure it doesn't wander off and get itself lost. That'd be a tragedy." He rolls to the side and kisses Enjolras's hipbone. "Complete tragedy. I can't let that happen."

"I see," Enjolras says dryly. He grabs the blanket from the floor and pulls it up around Grantaire. "Well, you just keep watch on your pillow, then."

"I will." Grantaire yawns. "You can count on me."

Enjolras gives him another minute to get himself settled, then picks up the remote from the table and queues up Casablanca. He makes sure he skips through quickly enough that there's no way Grantaire can see that Enjolras had also had Who Framed Roger Rabbit ready in case Grantaire outright refused to cater to Enjolras's taste in movies and demanded something in color and not fucking depressing for a date movie.

"You know," Grantaire says sleepily, "some people watch this for the love story."

"Some people are missing the point," Enjolras retorts, and pulls the blanket up higher on Grantaire. Grantaire's asleep in minutes.


End file.
